Star Wars
thumb|Ein Snowspeeder, wie er in Episode V vorkommt und womit Han Solo und Luke Skywalker gerettet werden. Star Wars ist eine 30 Jahre alte Saga, die Geschichte geschrieben hat. Sie setze neue Maßstäbe in Special-Effects, Story, dämlichen Dialogen, Liebesszenen und natürlich in der Theologie. Die Star Wars Sag'''a ist in ihrer ganzen Fülle in sechs offizielle Filme eingeteilt, die sich jeweils nochmal in die alte und neue Trilogie einteilen. Hinzu kommt, dass kleinere Projekte die Welt von Star Wars komplett darstellen. Dazu gehören z.B. die '''Clone Wars Filme und einige andere schlechtere Filme, die etwas mit den Ewoks zu tun haben. Da diese aber jedoch eher eine Qual sind, werden sie im folgenden Teilabschnitt nicht erwähnt. Die Saga Im folgenden sind nahezu alle Teile der Saga dargestellt, die sie in ihrer ganzen Fülle darstellen. thumb|C3PO und R2D2, eine homoerotische, a-sexuelle Liebe zwischen zwei Droiden Episode I "Die dunkle Bedrohung" Die dunkle Bedrohung ist der erste Film der Star Wars Trilogie und doch nur der Vierte der verfilmt wurde. Die erste Episode ist daher besonders, weil George Lucas diesmal endlich die Technik und das Geld zur Verfügung hatte um den Film nicht nur einer besonderen Elite anzupassen, sondern den Film als "kunterbuntes Popcornkino" zu inzenieren, um z.B. das jüngere Publikum von Anfang an zu binden und nicht warten zu müssen, bis dieses einige Jahre älter ist um die wahre Philosophie der Saga zu verstehen. Überflüssige Charaktere und actionlastigere Kampfszenen untermauern diese These. Story Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. Qui Gon Jinn, ein Jedi-Meister und Obi Wan Kenobi, sein Padawan, sind entsendet worden um im Falle einer Handelsblockade über den Planeten Naboo, errichtet von der Handelsföderation, zu vermitteln. Es kommt jedoch zu aggressiven Verhandlungen und die Jedis flüchten mit der Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation, die sie "zufälligerweise" entdecken. Sie landen schließlich auf dem Planeten Naboo und stoßen "zufälligerweise" auf Jar Jar Binks, ein komischer, tollpatschiger und von seinem Volk, den Gungans, Verbannter. Jar Jar führt daraufhin die Jedis zu seinem Volk, die den Jedis ein Schiff und Jar Jar Binks mitgeben um durch den Erdkern zu fahren. Ein paar Fische fressen sich gegenseitig auf, das Schiff versagt kurzzeitig, aber wird von den Jedis einfach durch ein paar veränderten Kabelverbindungen repariert und die Jedis kommen schließlich, natürlich unversehrt, in der Hauptstadt an. Dort erwarten sie bereits Kampfdroiden, welche gerade dabei sind die Königin, Padmé Amidala, gefangen zu nehmen. Nach einem erneuten Gemetzel und etlichen, George Lucas üblichen, Dialogen schaffen sie es gerade noch in das königliche Raumschiff. Nachdem das Reflektorschild vernichtet wurde und nur R2D2 eine Katastrophe abwenden konnte, müssen sie nach Tatooine flüchten bzw. notlanden, weil der Hyperraumantrieb beschädigt worden ist. Dort angekommen tritt Jar Jar Binks erstmal in einen dicken Haufen Scheisse. Sie treffen, bei einem örtlichen Händler namens Watto, Anakin Skywalker der auf den ersten Blick dumm wirkt, weil er die Prinzessin, die zivil getarnt ist, anbaggert und meint sie wäre ein Engel. Nach einigen Blamagen von Qui Gon Jinn und Jar Jar Bings nimmt die Story eine Wende um ein Herumgeschreie der Kinder zu vermeiden, weil sie die Komplexität der Story überlastet und die älteren Besuchen entgültig einschlafen. Es beginnt das Pod-Rennen, an dem Anakin Skywalker natürlich "zufälligerweise" mit macht und auch noch gewinnt, obwohl er noch nie ins Ziel gekommen ist. Der schöne Nebeneffekt, der Sklave Anakin ist nun frei. Es kommt erneut zu einem Lichtschwertkampf, der Bösewicht Darth Maul taucht das erste Mal in Aktion auf und battelt Qui Gon Jinn bis zur Erschöpfung down. Qui Gon Jinn führt den jungen Skywalker, nachdem sie in Coruscant angekommen sind, im Jedi-Tempel, den Jedi-Rat vor und Yoda und Mace Windu entschließen sich schließlich dazu den jungen nicht zu unterrichten. Daraufhin übernimmt Qui Gon Jinn eigenmütig diese Rolle. Zum Schluss beginnt der große Showdown, Naboo wird zurück erobert. Anakin fliegt zum ersten Mal ein Flugzeug, zerstört "zufälligerweise" zusammen mit R2D2 die Basis der Handelsföderation und Obi Wan Kenobi tötet wutgeladen, nachdem Darth Maul Qui Gon Jinn getötet hat, diesen. Weil Anakin zusammen mit der Basis der Handelsföderation die Steuerungszentrale der Besatzungsroboter zerstört haben, geben die auch noch während der Niederlage der Gungans im Gefecht den Geist auf. Nachdem Qui Gon Jinn wie ein Wikinger verbrannt wurde und Anakin seine Ausbildung bekommt ist der Film dann zuende. Episode II "Angriff der Klonkrieger Padmé Amidala, mittlerweile Seantorin des Planeten Naboo kehrt nach Coruscant zurück um an einer Abstimmung im Galaktischen Senat über die Aufstellung einer Armee der Republik teilzunehmen. Ein Bombenattentat auf kurz nach der Landung auf Coruscant bleibt erfolglos, da ihr Double getötet wird. Ein weiteres Attentat in der folgenden Nacht bleibt ebenfalls erfolglos, führt die beiden Jedi, die Amidala beschützen - Obi-Wan und Anakin - jedoch zur Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell. Daraufhin wird Anakin mit Amidala zurück nach Naboo beordert, wo der angehende Jedi die Senatorin beschützen soll, während sich Obi Wan Kenobi auf den Weg macht, den Mysteriösen Kopfgeldjäger zu fangen. Obi-Wan's Nachforschungen führen ihn nach Kamino, wo ihm auf seltsame Weise die Existenz einer Klonarmee präsentiert wird, die angeblich für die Republik vor Jahren in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Schließlich treffen Jango Fett und Obi-Wan aufeinander, wobei ein Gespräch sogut wie erfolglos bleibt. Nach Rücksprache mit Yoda und Mace Windu soll Obi-Wan Jango festnehmen, dieser entkommt jedoch. Anakin und Amidala entdecken sich derweil auf Naboo gegenseitig und stellen einvernehmlich fest, dass ihre potentielle Beziehung keine Zukunft hätte, da Politik und Jedi nicht zusammenpassen. Nachts wird Anakin von Albträumen verfolgt und beschließt nach Tatooine zurückzukehren um nach seiner Familie zu suchen, die ihm nachts leidend erschienen ist. Er findet sie nach einigen Recherchen sterbend in einem Lager der Taskenräuber, befreit sie, ist jedoch zu spät und sie stirbt in seinen Armen. Daraufhin löscht er das komplette Lager aus. Obi-Wan indes verfolgt Jango Fett mittels eines Peilsenders den Obi noch an Jango's Schiff befestigen konnte, der Weg führt ihn nach Geonosis, wo er das Treffen von Count Dokumentation (Darth Tyranus) mit Vertretern der Handelsföderation und anderen Seperatisten verfolgen kann. Obi-Wan will seine Entdeckung übermitteln, wird dann aber gefangengenommen, was zu einem Angebot seitens Count Dokumentation führt, Obi-Wan solle sich mit ihm gegen die Sith verbünden. Anakin und Amidala, die die Nachricht Obi-Wan's ebenfalls empfangen haben, handeln sofort und begeben sich, wie auch 200 weitere Jedi-Ritter auf Beschluss des Rates der Jedi, sofort nach Geonosis. Anakin und Amidala werden aber ebenfalls gefangengenommen. Inzwischen wurde der Kanzler Palpatine nach Vorschlag von Jar Jar Binks - Amidalas Vertreter - mit Notstandsvollmachten ausgestattet, sodass er eine Armee aufstellen darf. Ein Teil dieser Armee sorgt für einen Showdown in der Arena, in der die drei gefangengenommenen Protagonisten hingerichtet werden sollen, Count Dokumentation kann nach einem Duell mit Obi-Wan, Anakin und Yoda, in dem Anakin seinen rechten Arm verliert, nach Coruscant flüchten, wo er seinen Meister Darth Sidious alias Kanzler Palpatine trifft und ihm die Pläne für eine "ultimative Waffe" (der Todesstern) übergibt. Anakin und Padmé heiraten schließlich heimlich auf Naboo, wobei dem Jedi dies laut Kodex strikt untersagt ist. Clone Wars Clone Wars ist eine total überflüssige US-amerikanische Computeranimationsserie, die im Star Wars-Universum von George Lucas spielt. Sinn dieser Serie besteht darin, dem Zuschauer zu erklären, was zwischen Star Wars: Episode II und Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith genau geschehen ist. Episode III "Die Rache der Sith" Der gefallene Jedi Count Dokumentation und der Droidengeneral Grievous entführen den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine . Die Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die das Doppelspiel des Kanzlers noch nicht durchschaut haben, eilen der feindlichen Flotte nach, doch als sie den Gefangenen befreien wollen, tritt Count Dokumentation ihnen entgegen. Anakin besiegt ihn im Zweikampf und enthauptet ihn voller Wut. Zurück in Coruscant ernennt Palpatine seinen Retter Anakin zu seinem Vertreter im Jedi-Rat. Geschickt beeinflusst Palpatine den jungen Jedi-Ritter und zieht ihn allmählich immer weiter auf seine Seite, bis er ihn schließlich in sein Geheimnis einweit: Palpatine ist Darth Sidious, der Anführer des Sith-Ordens, und als Imperator der dunklen Macht beabsichtigt er, sich das Universum zu unterwerfen. Anakins Loyalität gegenüber seinem neuen Förderer widerspricht also der gegenüber seinem Lehrer Obi-Wan Kenobi, und er fühlt sich deshalb hin- und hergerissen. Schließlich verrät er dem Jedi-Ritter Mace Windu , was er erfahren hat. Der will Palpatine festnehmen. Darth Sidious wehrt sich und erschlägt die Eindringlinge, bis ihm nur noch Mace Windu gegenübersteht. Dem ist er nicht gewachsen, aber im letzten Augenblick wird Darth Sidious von Anakin gerettet. Dafür macht Darth Sidious den bisherigen Jedi-Ritter zu seinem Schüler und gibt ihm den Namen Darth Vader. Um seine Loyalität zu beweisen, tötet Darth Vader alle im Tempel anwesenden Jedi-Ritter. Die anderen werden auf Befehl von Darth Sidious von den Klon-Kriegern umgebracht. Nur Meister Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi überleben das Ende ihres Ordens und retten sich auf das Raumschiff des Senators Bail Organa . Episode IV "Eine neue Hoffnung" Seit der Vernichtung der Jedi-Ritter steht die Galaxie unter der grausamen Herrschaft des Imperiums. Nur eine kleine Gruppe von Rebellen widersetzt sich der dunklen Macht. Sie werden angeführt von der schönen Prinzessin Leia. Den Rebellen gelingt es, geheime Baupläne von dem Todesstern zu entwenden. Dieser ist eine riesige tödliche Waffe. Bevor Prinzessin Leia vom Imperium gefangen genommen wird, kann sie die Pläne im Droiden R2-D2 verstecken und diesen auf einen verlassenen Planeten abstürzen lassen. Durch Zufall gelangen die Pläne ausgerechnet in die Hände des Farmerjungen Luke Skywalker. Doch Darth Vader, dunkler Kriegsführer des Imperiums, wartet nicht. Er will die Pläne um jeden Preis zurück bekommen. Auf der Jagd nach dem Droiden töten Soldaten Lukes Onkel und Tante. Der junge Mann schließt sich nun dem ehemaligen Kämpfer Obi-Wan Kenobi an. Zusammen mit ihm, den abenteurerischen Händlern Han Solo , Chewbacca und den Droiden R2-D2 sowie C-3PO bekämpft er das Imperium. Doch die Zeit wird langsam knapp, denn der Todesstern kann nur vor dessen Fertigstellung zerstört werden. Zum Schluss schaffen sie es natürlich nach einer langen und harten Schlacht und Luke, Han und Chewbaca bekommen Orden. Episode V "Das Imperium schlägt zurück" Nachdem sie den Todesstern zerstört haben, erleben die Rebellen eine verheerende Niederlage gegen das Imperium. Sie verlieren ihren Stützpunkt auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth und sind nun auf der Flucht vor den imperialen Truppen. Han Solo kann sich mit Prinzessin Leia in die Wolkenstadt auf dem Gasplaneten Bespin retten. Dort trifft Solo auf seinen Freund und früheren Rivalen Lando Calrissian. Früher auch ein Weltraumbummler wie Solo, ist dieser nun Administrator der Wolkenstadt. Als das Imperium die Auslieferung der Rebellen fordert, muss sich Calrissian zwischen seinem Freund und seinem Volk entscheiden. Luke Skywalker reist unterdessen zu den düsteren Sümpfen von Dagobah. Hier erwartet ihn der gnomartige Jedi-Meister Yoda, der ihn in die Geheimnisse der Macht einweiht. Er lehrt den jungen Mann alles, was er zum Jedi-Ritter braucht. Lukes neue Fähigkeiten werden jedoch schneller benötigt, als angenommen. Darth Vader setzt nämlich alles daran, den talentierten Kämpfer auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Ein Duell auf Leben und Tod bringt die Entscheidung – und offenbart zudem auch einige Geheimnisse über Lukes Familie. Episode VI "Die Rückkehr der Jediritter" thumb|Luke Skywalker wie er in Episode VI vorkommt. Man beachte sein neues Lichtschwert. Nachdem die Rebellion eine empfindliche Schlappe einstecken musste und Han Solo eingefroren an Jabba den Hutten ausgeliefert wurde, müssen sich die Weggefährten erst wieder finden, um zum entscheidenden Schlag gegen den Imperator auszuholen. Zunächst gilt es, Han Solo aus seinem eisigen Gefängnis zu befreien. Dies gelingt vor allem deswegen, weil aus Luke mittlerweile ein Jedi-Ritter geworden ist. Und dann ist da noch Endor, ein grüner Planetenmond, auf dem das Imperium den Schutzschildgenerator betreibt, der den neuen und noch weitaus mächtigeren Todesstern, der noch immer im Bau befindlich ist, schützt. Mit allem was die Rebellion zu bieten hat soll nun der endgültige Handstreich gelingen; doch noch ahnt niemand etwas von der Falle, die niemand anderes als der Imperator selbst gestellt hat. Luke kommt zum Imperator, der ihn zur dunklen Seite bekehren will, es nicht schafft und letzzendlich von Darth Vader getötet wird. EIn Ende dass so spektakulär ist wie der Autor es hier geschrieben hat. Protagonisten Anakin Skywalker Anakin Skywalker wurde auf Tatooine geboren. Er hatte keinen Vater, was darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr wusste welcher der 928 Hutten (Eklige, schleimige, Schneckenwesen siehe auch : Jabba the Hutt) der wirkliche Vater ist. Irgendwann kommen zwei Jedi nach Tatooine und wollen ihn mitnehmen, um ihn als Jedi ausbilden zu lassen. Sie sind sehr fasziniert von ihm da seine Midichlorianerwerte (Organismen der Macht in Star Wars) höher sind, als die von Meister Yoda. Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass Anakin zu Waffenversuchen der Hutts missbraucht wurde. Anakin verlässt seine Mutter, zwar mit der Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen, aber trotzdem gefasst darauf was noch vor ihm liegt. Der Jedirat lässt sich allerdings nicht so leicht überzeugen, wie die beiden Jedi und verweigert erstmal die Aufnahme Anakins als Jedi. Später hat er dann plötzlich kurze Haare und ist doch aufgenommen worden. 10 Jahre lang erlebt er lustige Abenteuer mit Obi-Wan Kenobi (Dem Jedi, der ihn dann schließlich doch ausgebildet hat). Anscheinend hat Anakin eine Vorliebe für ältere Frauen (Einen Altfrauenfetisch), da er sich in die Senatorin Amidala verliebt, die er eigentlich beschützen soll. Nach ein paar Tagen treiben sie es dann bereits miteinander wie die Wilden . Nach der Schlacht um Geonosis verliert Anakin seinen rechten Arm und heiratet Senatorin Amidala (was ebenfallls sehr schnell geht, wenn man bedenkt, dass die beiden nicht in Las Vegas sind). Kurz darauf bringt er seine geliebte fast um die mittlerweile ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Was er anscheinend nicht wusste, obwohl er andauernd Halluzinationen von Padmes tot, bei der Geburt ihres Kindes hatte. Der einst nach Idealen strebende Anakin Skywalker wurde nun von dem Imperator verführt. Obi-wan versuchte alles, um den jungen Jedi aus dem Bann des Bösen zu befreien - es kam sogar zum Duell zwischen Lehrer und Schüler. Bei dieser Auseinandersetzung fiel Anakin Skywalker in einen Lavastrom. Irrtümlich hielt Obi-wan ihn für tot und ließ Anakin zurück. Doch er überlebte - wenn auch mit schweren Verletzungen Darth Vader Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, verfiel Anakin völlig der dunklen Macht. Seine neue Identität ist die des Lord Darth Vader. Unfähig selbständig zu atmen, ist Vader dazu verdammt, sein Gesicht unter einer funktionellen Maske zu schützen. Überall wo der Lord auftaucht, verbreitet er Angst und Schrecken und etliche gejagte Jedi mussten sich der scharlachroten Klinge geschlagen geben. Auf Grund seiner Verletzungen muss Darth Vader regelmäßig in die Klapse. Darth Sidious Darth Sidious ist der böse im Film, der alle hintergeht. Er ist der Sith Lord der Darth Maul gelehrt hat, allen anderen weh zu tun und sich am ganzen Körper Tätowieren zu lassen. Seine Spezialität ist es weit zu springen da er vor den Star Wars Filmen als Weitspringer tätig war. Außerdem kämpft er vortrefflich mit seinem speziellen Laserschwert. Das war allerdings nicht immer so. Als kleiner Lehrling schnitt sich Sidious nämlich beim kämpfen den Allerwertesten ab. Das ist auch der Grund dafür dass er nicht so viel oder mit verstellte Stimme redet. Ein Böser Geselle der allen seinen Gegnern Angst und Schrecken durch seine Gnadenlosigkeit einjagt. Später bekehrt er Anikan Skywalker auf die dunkle Seite der Macht. Padmé Amidala Padmé Amidala war die sehr viel ältere Frau von Anakin Skywalker und Mutter von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa. Sie wurde von ihrem Volk , im Alter von 14 Jahren, zur Königin von Naboo ernannt. In ihrer Amtszeit trug sie den Namen Amidala und erhielt den königlichen Titel. Nach acht Jahren trat sie vom Amt als Königin zurück und ihr wurde von Jamillia, der neuen Königin, angeboten, sie als Senatorin von Naboo im Senat zu vertreten. Sie starb im Jahr 2005 nach einer Zwillingsgeburt. Obi Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi wurde geboren und schon früh nach Coruscant gebracht, um dort zum Jedi ausgebildet zu werden. Obwohl er waghalsig war und oft handelte, ohne lange über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, war er ein guter Schüler. Kurz vor seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag - dem Alter, in dem die Jedi-Schüler spätestens einen Meister gefunden haben müssen - hatte Obi-Wan noch niemanden gefunden, der ihn als Padawan nehmen wollte. Zu der Zeit besuchte der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant. Als Qui Gon stirbt wird Obi Wan befördert und nimmt Anikan als Schüler auf. Das schafft er allerdings nicht richtig und Anikan verfällt der dunklen Seite. Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker ist ein Jedi-Meister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Er ist der Sohn von Padmé Amidala und Anakin Skywalker und der Bruder von Leia Organa Solo. Als Feuchtfarmer auf dem Planeten Tatooine herangewachsen, führte Lukes Karriere ihn bereits in frühen Jahren zur Rebellen-Allianz. Obwohl er den Rebellen und später auch der Neuen Republik in zahlreichen Konflikten beistand, verabschiedete sich Luke von seinen militärischen Diensten, um sich der Gründung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens zu widmen. Er gilt als der Begründer der Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV, wo er eine Vielzahl von Jedi-Rittern ausbildete. Yoda right Yoda war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens und führendes Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Er überlebte die Order 66 und versteckte sich auf Dagobah vor dem Imperium. Nach 22 Jahren Exil begann er Luke Skywalker auszubilden. Nachdem dieser nach Dagobah zurückkehrte, um seine abgebrochene Ausbildung zu beenden, starb Yoda an Altersschwäche und wurde eins mit der Macht. Boba Fett Boba Fett ist der beste Kopfgeldjäger seiner Zeit. Dies liegt aber nur teilweise an seiner guten Ausrüstung und seinen bemerkenswerten fähigkeiten mit Schußwaffen, sondern vor allem an seiner überragender Cleverness und seinem fast schon krankhaftem Ehrgeiz. Es gibt kaum einen Auftrag den er nicht erfolgreich ausführt. Aber dies ist nur die eine Seite von Boba Fett. Die andere tragische Seite kennt kaum jemand: Er wuchs als Kind nicht bloß allein und isoliert in einer sterielen Klonanlage auf, er wurde auch ständig von seinem Vater vernachlässigt, was zu schweren psychichen Störungen führte . Außerdem hatte er nie eine weibliche Bezugsperson, da er ein Klon ist und somit keine Mutter hat. Dazu kommt noch dass er im Alter von 10 Jahren mitansehen musste, wie sein Vater mit einem rosa Lichtschwert enthauptet wurde. All dies macht Boba Fett zu einer der tragischsten Personen der ganzen Galaxie. Han Solo und Chewbacca Han Solo und Chewbacca sind zwei mehr oder weniger erfolgreiche Schmuggler, die man oft in der Cantina von Raumhäfen irgendwelcher zwielichtigen Welten trifft. Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns lungerten die beiden die meiste Zeit bei den Rebellen herum, was sie, nachdem sie der Rebellion oftmals aus der Patsche geholfen hatten, zu Helden des Wiederstandes werden ließ (obwohl sie sich meistens nur um die Probleme kümmerten, die sie selbst durch ihre chaotische Art verursacht hatten). Lustige Anekdoten und bekannte Filmfehler * In Episode 3 trifft Anakin das erste mal mit C3PO auf Owen und Beru Lars. Die beiden, damals noch sehr jung, leben schon längere Zeit mit dem Protokolldroiden. Trotzdem scheinen sie sich Jahre später, als Luke die beiden Droiden erhält, nicht daran zu erinnern. Ähnlich ergeht es Obi Wan Kenobi, obwohl R2-D2 dem guten Mann bereits mehrmals zuvor das Leben gerettet hat. Das die beiden Droiden sich nicht erinnern, wird in Episode 3 am Ende dadurch bemerkt, das ihnen der Speicher gelöscht werden soll. * In Episode 4 stehen C3PO und R2-D2 in einer Steuerzentrale an Bord des Todesstern. Plötzlich befindet sich eine Gruppe Sturmtruppensoldaten vor der Tür und verlangen Einlass. Wer nun genau hinschaut kann erkennen, das einer der hinteren Soldaten beim betreten des Raumes voll mit seinen Kopf gegen den Rahmen knallt. George Lucas erklärt dies so: " Der Soldat ist ein fehlerhafter Klon, von daher rennt er gegen diese Tür" Natürlich... *'Am Filmset' wurde der Schauspieler David Prowse (Darth Vader) aufgrund seines texanischen Akzents auch Darth Farmer genannt, James Earl Jones synchronisierte dann Darth Vader. *'In Episode 1', als die Kamera durch die Senatshalle schwengt ist in einer der Kuppeln eine Delegation ET´s zu sehen. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Religion